Can we sleep already?
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: A snippet sometime before the epic "Combat Skirt" moment.


All Ruby Rose ever wanted from her was acceptance.

She would try so hard to get the heiress of Schnee Dust to notice her – praise her for doing something worthwhile; but she would always just screw it up.

What Ruby didn't know was, that the only reason why Weiss Schnee was very cold to her, is solely due to her keeping up her public image: as an icy queen.

What Weiss didn't know, was that she was tearing Ruby's heart out piece by piece, simply with her stubbornly keeping up the appearance _**they **_shaped her into in the first place.

The Huntress-in-training yearned to be close to the heiress, she wanted it more than anything else in the whole world – even more than her Huntress ambition. But little Miss Schnee just kept pushing her away, and it hurts. But there was no way Ruby would ever let that show, not to Yang, not to Blake, especially not to Uncle Qrow, she only masked it behind fake happiness, bouncing around the layer obnoxiously every day.

Every midnight however, in the room she shared with her Team RWBY, Ruby Rose peels off her chirpy, sunny smile to reveal what was really under it:

Sadness, fatigue, and lust.

It was a face she will only allow Weiss to see. Sometimes Ruby even wondered why she bothered, though. Because Weiss would never even acknowledge her. They would simply only say good night to each other, before the lights shut off, and silence washed over the room.

Weiss would never let Ruby into her life, hell, she wondered if she even had other emotions left aside vanity.

But as Ruby lay awake, staring up at the dark ceiling, she heard a faint noise- almost what sounded like a small whimper, and she looked down at her bed, to see Weiss trembling under her blanket, and by the looks – and sound of it, her breath was a bit uneven, hitching slightly.

_"Wasn't Weiss asleep?"_ Ruby thought as she quietly crawled out of her own bed (she moved very slowly to make sure she will not make a thump when she lands) and knelt down on beside the bed below hers.

"Erm...? Weiss?" Ruby squeaks, knowing well enough that she was going to get lectured for it later – if not now.

The girl froze, silent tears streaming down her face, "...What do you want, Ruby." she sniffled, trying to keep her voice strong, thanking god that it was dark.

"…Are you okay…?" Ruby asked quietly.

"I'm fine." the latter replied sharply – her voice unable to hold. "Just go to sleep."

**_…Just let me in…_**

"…you're... not okay." Ruby moaned, prying further.

**_Just let me in… Please…_**

"...I said I'm fine, Ruby...!" Weiss snaps, sitting upright, her jaw clenched tightly, tears streaming down her porcelain face. There was no use in hiding them, she knew Ruby could see through her like usual.

**_Just this once…_**

"Weiss..." Ruby cooed, wiping away her tears with one hand, "You're crying…" she finishes softly in a concerned tone.

"O-obviously so..." Weiss huffed, curling her knees up to her chest and attempts to avoid eye contact. "Just go back to bed. This is none of your concern." The heiress hissed halfheartedly, feeling humiliated crying in front of Ruby Rose like this.

_"Dammit, why did I have to lie? Why couldn't I get Ruby out of my mind like what I did with Mother?"_ Weiss's raging thoughts forced her frown to contort even deeper as she continued to whimper and sob.

**_If you won't be there for me…_**

"Weiss…" Ruby called out to her name and pulled an arm around her crush, allowing her head to rest against her chest, smiling when Weiss didn't pull away. For once in her life, Ruby felt Weiss's arms clutch tightly to the back of her nightshirt, trembling. Ruby then ran her hands through the silky white hair, stroking her back and kept a silent vigil until the whimpers of the fragile Weiss eventually faded as her tears finally dried up, giving Weiss a calm and well deserved sleep for the rest of the night.

**_At least let me be there for you._**

* * *

Yang and Blake were grinning peacefully about the two girls, all while pretending to sleep.


End file.
